The treatment and management of pain has long been a goal of pharmacologists, physicians, and drug manufactures. Currently, pain is managed with opioids such as codeine and morphine, non-opioid agents such as aspirin, ibuprofen, and acetaminophen, as well as opioid/non-opioid agents such as tramadol. When treating their patients, physicians must balance the severity of the pain to be relieved with the efficacy of agent and its side effects. This balance is often difficult to achieve. Consequently, there is a pressing need for novel analgesics agents which will afford the physician improved opportunities to relieve pain.